Finale in Allegretto
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: MxT, MxI. AE: Mitsuki tries to become a shinigami, but will Takuto get there in time to save her? Will she get the operation she need or will it come too late? Rating for tough stuff. Oneshot. Written before Viz brought over the last volume.


**Finale in Allegretto**

A Full Moon O Sagashite Fanfiction

By mew-tsubaki

Note: The Full Moon cast belongs to Arina Tanemura. They are not my characters. (If they were, I'd be rich.) The only thing that's mine is this story idea, in which I have placed the Full Moon cast. Also, today, when I'm writing this, is 7/3/06, and I have only read up to volume six, seeing as how volume seven is not out yet. So be aware of that as you read this, because this is a "what could've happened" ending for the series (but it kinda falls in with the events of the end of volume six). Anyway, like I always say, READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! -

"Grandma?"

"Yes, Mitsuki?"

"Do you…do you think I'll survive the operation?" The brunette stopped eating her hospital food and gazed out the window as she waited for an answer.

Her grandmother placed a reassuring hand on her granddaughter's IV-linked one. "Of course you'll survive the operation, Mitsuki! You've always been a strong girl, so I know you'll make it!" Mitsuki's grandmother seemed unsure of her own words, considering that Mitsuki had always been in poor health.

Grandma stood and smiled warmly at Mitsuki. "You can't cut your food with a plastic knife," she said. "Let me see if I can find a small blade." Her grandmother hurried out of Mitsuki's room.

"A small blade should do it…" Mitsuki whispered to herself. She looked out the window again and worried that Takuto wasn't with her. _And he's always by my side, too, _she thought. _Is…is he okay?_

ELSEHWERE…

"Meroko! Are you okay!" Takuto shouted at his partner. The pink-haired rabbit had just taken a serious blow to her abdomen from two of the evil shinigami.

With some effort, she lifted her head. "Y-yeah, I'm going to be fine."

Takuto returned his attention to their opponents. After a minute, he was extremely fatigued. "Screw this! Meroko, let's go find Mitsuki!"

"You go on ahead!" Meroko hollered. "I'll be right behind you, but I'll keep them from getting to you!" To prove her words, she struck at six shinigami at once, hitting each and every one of them. "See?"

Takuto faintly smiled. "All right, but save some for me!"

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL…

"Mitsuki! I found one," Grandma said when she entered her granddaughter's hospital room. She held up a small pocket knife to show her.

"Thank you, Grandma," Mitsuki kindly replied.

Her grandmother sat down beside her. "Do you want me to cut it up for you?"

"No, Grandma, I can do it myself." Mitsuki took the blade out of her hands and began cutting up her meat. _Now or never…_ "G-Grandma?"

"Yes, dear? What is it?"

Mitsuki bit her lower lip. "I-I saw this cute stuffed orange cat in the gift shop. Do you think I could have it?"

"A stuffed orange cat?" Grandma repeated. "I'm not sure I saw one when I passed it…"

"Oh, it's there! I think it was in the back. I would feel so much better if I could have it!" Mitsuki smacked on that happy smile of hers that everyone loved so much to reinforce her words.

Grandma sighed. "All right. You win. I'll see if I can find one stuffed orange cat. But don't you go anywhere!" she said teasingly as she exited the room again.

"I love you, Grandma," the brunette mumbled.

STILL ELSEWHERE…

"Takuto!" Meroko cried. "Can you sense Mitsuki!"

The two good shinigami friends of Mitsuki were flying near the hospital now, but Takuto shook his head. "I can't find her anywhere!"

"Try harder!"

Just then, Takuto could sense Mitsuki. "Wait! She's…at the hospital!" He moved to go down to the hospital, but Meroko caught him.

"You don't think she tried to end her life, do you?" she asked warily.

Takuto, now hovering directly over the hospital, could sense Mitsuki even stronger now. A cold sweat broke across his forehead.

"What? What is it?" Meroko bugged.

"She's trying to do that now!" Takuto disappeared below and left Meroko with the other shinigami.

"I don't mind you leaving me here, Takuto," Meroko whispered to herself. "There's someone I have to save myself after I finish with these jerks!"

HOSPITAL (AGAIN)…

Cautiously, Mitsuki turned the blade over in her hands. _Madoka and Nachi, I hope you guys are happy. Ms. Oshige and Dr. Wakaoji, I'm sorry I won't get to see your wedding. Grandma, I love you so much. I hope you and Izumi make things work out, Meroko._

The shining silver blade finally rested in the palm of Mitsuki's hand. Slowly, unsurely, she raised it to her throat. _Eichi, I loved you so much, but I found someone else I want to be with much more. I hope you forgive me. I forgave you when you left me behind in the world of the living. Even though I'm going to do this, I won't see you. I'll become a shinigami myself, and I can only wish that I see Takuto again. Thank you, Eichi. Takuto…_

Mitsuki's mind slowed when she thought of Takuto. _Takuto, I want to see you every day of my life! I love you too much!_ Tossing aside her sad thoughts, a smile creeped onto her face. _I'll see you soon!_

"MITSUKI!"

**_Ka-chunk._**

The blood was dripping all over her now.

SECONDS BEFORE…

_Shit!_ Takuto thought as he made his way to Mitsuki's hospital room. _Where is she!_ The shinigami hated the thought of leaving her alone. _She wouldn't really try to end her life, right? She won't see…Eichi that way._ He paused for a minute. _But she knows that, right? So why is she trying to commit suicide?_

Just then, Mitsuki's suicidal aura pulled Takuto right to her room. He swung the door open in time to see her smile with a knife raised to her throat. He couldn't let her do this! Right as she was about to slice her throat, he jumped to her.

"MITSUKI!"

**_Ka-chunk._**

His blood was dripping all over her now.

THE HOSPITAL (FROM MITSUKI'S POINT OF VIEW, SORTA)…

"TAKUTO!" Mitsuki's voice rang loud and clear. Just as she was about to slice her throat, he had jumped in the way, stabbing his left shoulder instead.

Takuto sunk into her arms a bit, but she was crying as she held him up. He turned to her and smiled. "You idiot. You won't get to see Eichi that way…" Takuto winced in pain when he touched his shredded shoulder. "Damn, that hurt! You sure don't stab like a girl!"

Mitsuki ignored his whining. "Why did you get in the way, Takuto?" She hung her head and there was a long pause between them.

"Mitsuki," he began, "if you killed yourself, you would become a shinigami. You would never see Eichi; I know you don't want that. Answer me this: why the hell did you try to kill yourself, stupid?"

She clutched his sleeve and cried into him. "I…I don't wanna see Eichi…," she mumbled.

"What!"

"I knew I would become a shinigami like you and Izumi and Meroko…"

"So that's why you wanted to try suicide? Because you want to stay with your friends?" Takuto gingerly asked. He felt Mitsuki's fingers dig into his arm. "…Mitsuki?"

"That's not… The-That's not…n-not what I…"

Takuto raised her head and looked her in the eye. "It's okay if you don't tell me, Mitsuki," he muttered with a halfhearted grin. "Just know that I still love you, no matter what your reason."

Mitsuki punched his right arm.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" he yelled at her.

"That's why I wanna become a shinigami," she said, glaring at him. Her expression softened. "I want to see you every day. I want to be your partner, Takuto." Mitsuki gave the stunned Takuto a minute; he was frozen stiff by what she had just said.

Slowly, though, he collected himself and inhaled. "You…"

"Yes?"

"…IDIOT!" he shouted at her. "Did you forget that you would forget your past life when you became a shinigami! You wouldn't remember me or Izumi or Meroko! Your attempt would've been in vain!" Takuto stopped to catch his breath. He looked at Mitsuki, red-faced, who blankly stared at him. "W-what are you staring at me for!"

"I completely forgot about that part," she replied. Takuto looked at her in disbelief.

"You _actually_ forgot it?"

"What can I say?" She tore off some of her hospital sheets and tied them around his bleeding arm. "Takuto, I think when Eichi died, he was trying to tell me to move on, that he was not the one I loved the most. Then you and Meroko popped up, telling me that you guys were grim reapers. But…I got to know you, and, even though I probably wouldn't have admitted it before, I was falling in love with you. When I saw you with that girl when we were supposed to meet for a date, I…I got so mad and jealous, I couldn't think straight. I think it was then that I realized that Eichi had been right, I had been wrong, and you won."

"What do you mean that I won?" Takuto asked softly.

"You had once told me that you would make me forget about Eichi, and you won that battle." Mitsuki pulled tight the knot in the bandage around Takuto's shoulder and smiled. "That should do it. You know, you wouldn't have gotten hurt if you hadn't jumped in the way."

"And you would've forgotten me if I hadn't," he retorted, transforming into the smaller cat version of himself.

"Why'd you change!" Mitsuki screeched at him. "You've gotta be careful so someone doesn't see you!"

"I'm conserving my energy. There are still those other shinigami out there. I'll be leaving in a few minutes to go help Meroko."

"Oh… Izumi is still nowhere in sight?" the brunette quietly asked.

"I figure that once we defeat the shinigami and Boss, he'll be fine. But…"

Mitsuki held her breath. "But what?"

"I just hope I'm right."

"Mitsuki?" Grandma called from outside the girl's room. "Are you talking with someone?" The grandmother walked into the room only to find Mitsuki. "I thought I heard you talking with someone…hmm."

"N-no! It's just me!" Mitsuki, blushing, barely managed. She had stuffed Takuto under her pillow just as her grandmother had walked in.

"Oh." Grandma sat back down in the chair beside Mitsuki's bed and sighed. "I couldn't find the stuffed orange cat you wanted, Mitsuki. I'm sorry."

"It's okay! One of the nurses had one and gave it to me." She revealed Takuto fro behind her pillow and showed her grandmother.

"I see…"

BACK TO ELSEWHERE WITH MEROKO…

"Phew! That was the last one of them!" Meroko stated. She looked all around her. _Not an evil shinigami in sight,_ she thought. "Now to go free Izumi!"

"That's easier said than done," a voice boomed from right behind the pink rabbit. "Meroko, Meroko, Meroko… Why did you betray me?"

Meroko froze in fear. _No!_

Takuto, Izumi, and Meroko's boss floated in front of the terrified shinigami. "I didn't expect you to want to protect the girl who took Takuto from you. You know, if you help me get rid of her like you were supposed to do, I may excuse your little rebellion and help you get Takuto back." Boss looked her in the eye. "What do you say, my Meroko?"

"I'm not yours…"

"What!"

"I'm not your Meroko! And Mitsuki and Takuto belong together! The one I want is IZUMI! I want you to give him back to me!" She swung her fist at Boss, but he jumped back several feet, avoiding any contact between her fist and his face.

"I see," he hesitated. "This is unexpected, but it doesn't mean that we can't work something out. What do you say?"

"She says that she doesn't work for dirtbags!" Izumi yelled above the two.

Meroko's gaze immediately flew up to where Izumi was. "Izumi!" she called. She couldn't have been happier.

The yellow dog dropped down in front of Meroko and coldly stared Boss in the eye. "I may have been your puppet for a while, but not anymore!" Izumi got into a ready stance for fighting, defending Meroko behind him.

"How did you break free from my spell!" their boss shouted.

Izumi smirked. "You may have hesitated for a split-second, but that was all I needed to break through. And now I'm back where I wanna be!"

Boss smirked now. "And where would that be?"

"Back with the girl who I love," he nonchalantly said. Meroko tripped.

"Can't you be more romantic or have more feeling!" she whined.

"It doesn't much matter," Boss said, "for you both will die right now!" He then called forth his scythe and gripped its handle. "All impurities will be removed from my organization."

Both Izumi and Meroko prepared their powers for the next battle. "Meroko," Izumi said.

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For this." Izumi knocked Meroko out and used his powers to revert her to her rabbit self and send her to wherever Takuto and Mitsuki were. And soon as she was gone, Izumi faced Boss. _I hurt you for too long, so I'll protect you now._ "I hope you're ready for your last battle!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself!"

THE HOSPITAL (ONCE AGAIN…)

"And you got that from the nurse?" Grandma asked Mitsuki suspiciously.

"Y-yeah," she replied.

Grandma pointed out the window. "And you got Meroko, too?" Meroko's little pink rabbit self floated in from the window and rested on Mitsuki's lap.

Mitsuki looked from her grandmother to Meroko and back. "How did you know about Meroko!"

Grandma shook her head and smiled. "I only found out myself a little while ago. So what's the cat's name?" She motioned to Takuto.

"Oh, uh, he's Takuto. And there's also Izumi. He's a dog."

"Takuto has a human form, too, like Meroko?"

Mitsuki was still quite taken aback by her grandmother's knowledge, but she answered the question. "Yes, and Izumi can transform, too."

Grandma looked at Takuto. "You don't have to hide it anymore, little one."

"Actually, I'm conserving my energy for a big fight coming up," Takuto said. "I don't understand why Meroko's here, though. We were fighting some evil shinigami when I sensed Mitsuki and came here. Meroko stayed behind to watch my back and make sure that no shinigami followed me."

"Erm…" Meroko twitched and Takuto floated over to his partner. "Takuto…?" she asked. "Mitsuki…?"

Mitsuki cradled the rabbit in her arms. "Meroko! Are you all right! What happened?"

The pink rabbit opened her eyes and looked at her friends, including Mitsuki's grandmother. "I was fighting the shinigami when Izumi showed up after Boss…"

"Boss appeared!" Takuto echoed.

Meroko nodded. "I'm not quite sure how I ended up here because I was preparing to fight alongside Izumi, but now Izumi's fighting Boss alone."

"Wait," Mitsuki said, "is Izumi normal again?"

"Yes," Meroko replied. Her mind lingered on the scene when Izumi had said that he was back with the girl he loves, but she decided not to give the others too many details. Wobbling, she flew up to Mitsuki's shoulder and paused there for a second. "Takuto and I should go try and stop Izumi."

"Why do you want to stop him?" Mitsuki asked.

"Because," Takuto answered, "he won't stop once he's started."

"I see." Mitsuki took both animals and hugged them close to her heart. "Both of you be careful."

Meroko floated out of her arms and out the window. "Of course we'll be careful, you dingbat!" The rabbit flew further out of sight and Takuto moved to leave the safety of Mitsuki's embrace, but Mitsuki clung to him.

"Mitsuki-" Takuto protested.

"No, you listen. I don't want any of you hurt, but I'll kill you if you die. You hear me?"

"I'm already dead." Takuto halfheartedly smiled at Mitsuki and kissed her cheek. "Can I go now?"

Mitsuki pulled the cat down a little and kissed the top of his head. "Now you're ready."

Takuto smiled again and floated out of the room, leaving Mitsuki with just her grandmother.

Grandma turned to her granddaughter, a sly smile painted on her face. "So, I understand you're friends with Meroko and Izumi, but what abut Takuto? Is there something special going on that I should now about?"

Mitsuki crimsoned from head to toe. "G-Grandma!" Suddenly, Mitsuki clutched her throat and tried to talk to her grandmother again, but she couldn't. Dazedly, she flopped onto her pillow, unable to speak and very weak.

Grandma jumped to Mitsuki's side and tried to sit the girl upright. "Mitsuki! MITSUKI! NURSE! _NURSE_!"

BACK TO _IZUMI vs. BOSS_…

_Damn! I can't win against him!_ Izumi thought as he paused to breathe. "What are you staring at!"

Boss smirked. "I find it funny how you still want to fight me even though you know as well as I do that you cannot win. Look at you; you're barely even standing when I haven't even _begun_ to warm up." Boss put away his scythe and folded his arms. "Give up now, my little stray puppy."

"Like hell I will!" Izumi ran to strike, but Boss caught the attack. Izumi hung his head.

"You must've known that I was going to stop your attack. So what are you hiding?"

Izumi stared Boss straight in the eye. "_I'm_ not hiding anything. You're just slow."

Boss would've protested if he had lived to say anything, but the joint attack of Meroko and Takuto took him out in one blow. For good.

Meroko rushed to Izumi's side. "How could you face him alone, you idiot! You didn't know if you would be killed or not!"

The dog smiled mischievously as her. "But you _did_ save me."

"Izumi…"

Takuto sighed. "Pardon me being here…Jeez. Well, we should probably be getting back to Mitsuki."

"Takuto," Meroko said. "You go. We'll take care of the system and figure out how things are going to work now," she stated as she threw one of Izumi's arms around her shoulder and leaned him on her. "Go on."

"I guess I should listen to my two new bosses," Takuto teased.

Izumi picked up his head. "Takuto, move!"

Just then, the last surviving shinigami flew through Takuto, slicing him in half. (Don't ask where mew-tsubaki is going with this…)

"TAKUTO!"

There was a great flash of light, Takuto lost his ears and tail, and disappeared from Meroko and Izumi's sight. Meroko exchanged glances with Izumi. "Where…did he go? And what happened just now?"

Izumi's brow furrowed. "I don't know…"

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL…

Mitsuki opened her eyes and lifted her head. _Takuto… He's…he's late…_

"Mitsuki!" Grandma cried. "Thank god you're okay! You shouldn't try to move. Not yet. The operation was a success, but you're still very weak."

The brunette froze. _I had the operation!_ she thought. She moved her hands to her throat and felt the bandage wrapped around it. Spying a pad of paper and a marker left out for her, she scrawled a message out for her Grandma. 'When was the operation?'

The grandmother read the message and nodded, showing that she understood. "The operation was hours ago. You collapsed, and Dr. Wakaoji had to do the operation in the emergency room." She gave it a minute to sink in and realized that Mitsuki didn't have any more to 'say'. "Takuto and Meroko haven't returned either."

Just then, Mitsuki's eyes widened, but not because of what her grandmother had just said. She felt a pull to the park near the hospital. _Takuto!_ Hastily, she pulled the IV out of her arm and got off her bed.

"Mitsuki! Don't do that!" her grandmother whined.

But all Mitsuki did was turn and faintly smile. Taking the pad and marker with her, she exited the room.

"That girl…" Grandma shook her head and smiled to reassure herself that Mitsuki would be all right.

THE PARK NEAR THE HOSPITAL (OR THE HOSPITAL PARK, WHICHEVER ONE IT WAS THAT TAKUTO FIRST MET MITSUKI)…

_I…feel warmth. When was the last time I felt anything like this?_ Takuto opened his eyes and stared into the sun, quickly closing his eyes as the sun's rays had hurt them. This time, he opened them and looked at his surroundings. _Where am I? I was with Meroko and Izumi and then… What happened then? Mitsuki… I wish I could've seen her one last time._ Mitsuki's face hovered over him and he smiled. "At least I can remember her face clearly enough."

A pad of paper was shoved in his face with something written on it.

"What the hell?" He read the message: 'Where are you're cat ears and tail?' His heart skipped a beat and looked at the pad's owner. "M-Mitsuki!"

She scrawled another line out. 'Who else! What happened to you? Where are Meroko and Izumi?'

"I'm not sure myself, but Meroko and Izumi stayed behind to clean the system up. We defeated our boss." He waved a fist of victory in the air and smiled.

Mitsuki smiled back and wrote something else on the paper.

"What're you writing?"

She finally turned it over and revealed her nice little message for him: 'I love you, you idiot!'

"Yeah, I know," Takuto stated, swinging his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into his lap. "Aren't you lucky I love you, too?"

_**FWAP!**_

"OW! Okay, okay, I get it…"

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER…

Mitsuki walked into the front yard of her grandmother's house and smiled. "I can't believe we've wiped our hands clean of shinigami business."

"Same here," Takuto said, appearing out of the house. "I can't believe your granny was okay with me staying here, either. You know," he said, dropping his voice several volumes, "sometimes, I wonder what Meroko and Izumi are up to."

"You know," said a voice, "sometimes I just wanna know what going on in Izumi's head!"

Both Takuto and Mitsuki's eyes flew up to the sky, and Meroko and Izumi appeared, both wearing smiles on their faces. "Meroko! Izumi!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

"The one and only!" Meroko stated proudly. "We've been so busy sorting out the system that we haven't had any time to visit you two."

"Says you," Izumi retorted. "You were so busy making me-" But Meroko clamped his mouth shut with her hand.

"Not for in public, you fool!"

"So what brings you back to life?" Takuto teased.

"Actually," Meroko started, "we've figured out why you're still alive. Or rather, why you're alive again."

Mitsuki was kinda happy that they had figured it out, but she didn't like the frozen, scared expression on Takuto's face. "Please," Mitsuki mumbled, "tell us."

The rabbit and dog joined the cat and the brunette on the porch. Once seated, Meroko began. "Well, when a human commits suicide, they become a shinigami, right?"

Mitsuki nodded.

"Well, if a human becomes a shinigami and dies as a shinigami, they become human again."

Mitsuki nodded again. "Uh huh. So, it's a never-ending cycle?"

"I doubt it," Izumi piped. "We haven't seen the shinigami cycle again, but only time will tell." Takuto glared at him. "But I don't think Takuto will be suicidal again. He has a reason to live this time." Izumi and Meroko smiled knowingly and Takuto and Mitsuki, and then left as quickly as they had came.

Red-faced, Takuto stood and went back into the house. Mitsuki, seeing him embarrassed, walked up behind him. "What's your reason?" she asked.

"Never mind," he said. "It's embarrassing to say something so cheesy…" He continued walking, but Mitsuki stayed hot on his tail (or lack thereof).

"Come on! Come on! Tell me, tell me!" Mitsuki grabbed his arm and pulled. "Once I catch a whiff of something fishy, I won't give up until I found out the truth!"

Takuto startled her by spinning around and looking her directly in the eye. "You," he said. 'You' was all he said. Thinking she was satisfied, he walked on, leaving her behind to think about what he had said.

_Wait, _she thought. _I asked him what his reason for living was. He answered 'you'. So that means…_ Mitsuki was redder than she ever thought possible now! She laughed to herself and ran up behind him again.

"What do you want now!" he asked, turning to hide his blush from her.

"It may have been cheesy," she said, "but you're lucky I like cheese."

mew-tsubaki here! Meow! I'm so happy that this story came out how I intended it! Some may find it too sweet for their teeth, but I like it. I hope you enjoyed it, too. This was a little long, but not as long as some of my other stuff. Anyway, if you're a Full Moon fan, please review this. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my version of what may be (as I finish writing this, it's only 7/4/06. so the last volume still wouldn't be out). But thank you, once again, review and look out for my future stuff. Also, check out my other stories that are already posted. Thanks! mew-tsubaki loves you all!

laterz! - 3


End file.
